Keroro Presents: The Proposal!
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: "Another arranged marriage photo?" Keroro blinked at it. "Didn't you tell them you weren't interested?" / NOW ON HIATUS


**UPDATE: NOW ON HIATUS UNTIL "GIRORO PRESENTS: DATING THE ENEMY" COMPLETE.**

**This is an idea that I've had for a while now, and unfortunately it might make some fan girls scream… *cough* For better or for worse, I have no idea, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to apologize again for my lack of romance, as I am a huge fan of trying to keep things as "traditional" as possible. I have no idea how long this story will be, but I am so hoping that it won't be as long as my other story! My goal is around two-four chapters.**

* * *

**Don't you hate it when you are misunderstood? Well, everyone does. But then again it probably happens everyday. It can lead to broken friendships, awkward romances, French cheeses….**

**…..Who wrote this?**

"It's nice to be on Pekopon again," Pururu said cheerfully, gratefully taking the teacup from Keroro's hands. "So! Tell me! What's been going on?"

"Well," Keroro recalled, leaning back, but after he picked up a cookie from the assorted goodies in the middle of the table. "We went to the Gundam Festival, had a bonfire the other night, watched a movie-"

"I meant with the _invasion_," Pururu said, laughing weakly, putting down the cup with a tiny _clink._

"Oh, that!" Keroro hesitated a bit, to which his friend glanced at him warily.

I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even-

"We had this _huge _mission called 'Operation: Dating the Enemy'," Keroro told her.

"Really," Pururu was a bit surprised. She sat up straight, her attention immediately directed toward him. "What was it about?"

"Well," Keroro stretched, scratching his neck lazily. "It kind of involved Natsumi and Giroro. We turned Giroro into a Pekoponian, and-"

"_Sarge!_" Tamama cried out, dashing into his room with an immediate sense of urgency. He paused only briefly to pick up a cookie from the plate and stuff it in his mouth. "Come quick!"

"What is it, Tamama-?"

"It's _Garuru!_" The tadpole squealed, spewing cookie and spit over his superior's face. He waved his arms around in a flurry. "He's coming _here_!"

"What, _again_?" Keroro was incredulous. "Didn't he come here like a few months ago?!"

"Ah, that's right," Pururu hesitated for a moment. She furrowed her brows, her fingers at her chin. "…I don't recall any invasion plans, though." She smiled at them. "You don't have to worry! The Lieutenant probably just wanted to spend some relaxing time with his brother. Don't forget that he came over here in a more panicked situation." The thought gave her some insight. "Wait. Did Operation: Dating the Enemy have anything to do with-?"

Keroro waved his hand at her. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"Sarge!" Tamama protested. "What are we going to do about Garuru now?!"

"Just wait and see what he wants," Pururu said brightly. "After all, like I said, it might not be a big deal at all."

"If that's the case, maybe he brought us presents like last time!" Keroro's eyes grew big and sparkly. "Let's go!"

The two trotted out the door in anticipation.

Tamama was about to walk after Keroro and Pururu to meet Garuru when the refrigerator swung open. Startled, he turned, the energy tingling in his mouth, ready to burst.

A shadowy figure wobbled out, and it made gurgled, sorrowful moaning sounds.

"INTRUDER!" Tamama screamed, eyes stretching and pupils dilating. "_TAMAMA IMPACT!"_

The disastrous beam of energy flashed and shot the figure just as he set his feet on the ground. The silhouette screamed in piercing agony, the bold and painful attack swallowing him whole.

"Yay, I got him!" Tamama cheered. When he skipped to the intruder, he was shocked to see the pitiful pale blue Keronian, moaning in utter despair, his arms clutching loosely at the air.

"_Bariri?!_" Tamama was horrified. _When HQ hears that I assaulted a warrant officer…! _"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…" Bariri said weakly. Tamama helped him to his feet, leading him to Keroro's bed. Bariri fell back on the mattress with a soft thud, his face pale, his cheeks sucked in. "I…. need…. help….!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Tamama asked urgently.

"Pururu…" Bariri whispered, before losing consciousness.

Tamama looked around awkwardly. "Okay. Wow. This is weird." He noticed that there was a Gundam-printed fan on the floor, and he picked it up, grateful for it's covenience. He smiled.

And then he fanned himself.

* * *

The wind whipped heavily, splitting blasts of air in all directions as the space craft lowered just slightly, although never coming close to the ground. The expected yellow beam of light shot down to earth, in the most dramatic manner the red Keronian had ever seen before.

_Yup, that's Garuru,_ he thought grimly.

Giroro prepared himself, gun in hand- just in case. _Sure, _his older brother promised he'd come back for a more vacation-y vacation, but his _brother _has proved to a dangerous threat more than once. He wasn't about to let his guard down for a _second_.

The purple figure drifted down, the soft, fuzzy pink light enveloping him as it set him safely on the grass. As soon as his feet touched the ground, a box began it's way down alongside him.

"Hello," Garuru said gruffly.

"You here for an invasion, br- …Garuru?"

His older brother smirked a little, and Giroro felt his face redden.

"Put the gun down; you'll only hurt yourself."

Giroro grunted a little, lowering the nozzle, but still keeping it in hand.

"I'm a bit disappointed, Giroro," Garuru said, planting a hand on a hip. "I expected a more inviting welcome."

"Since when have I ever _welcomed _you?!"

The glass door slid open, and the two brothers turned appropriately to see who had come outside.

Keroro stood cautiously near the door, a bit hesitant to get closer.

"U-um…" He began, the fear obviously shown through his voice. "Wh-wh-what are you here for, Lieutenant…?"

Garuru perked a brow, and Keroro immediately saluted, granting the proper greeting to the officer.

"…I am here on holiday terms."

"See, I told you!" Pururu said sweetly, coming from behind Keroro. She touched her hat with the tips of her fingers in salutation to her leader.

"Hello, Lieutenant!"

"Ah, Pururu," Garuru nodded, and then turned to the box and shifted through the items inside it.

"What are _those_?" Keroro asked, trying to sound curious, but his eyes only gleamed with greed.

"Gifts," Garuru grunted, finding the object he wanted and pulling it out. He held out his arm toward Pururu, the box in hand. "Here."

"Wh-what's this?" Pururu asked, flustered, taking the package.

"HQ had it addressed to me, but it has your name on it," Garuru explained. "So I will only assume it is yours."

"Oh, thank you," Pururu said. She looked at the box thoughtfully before heading back inside the house to open it. Garuru had returned to his own, bigger box and was shifting things around.

"…There's nothing in there that's from dad, right?"

Garuru didn't answer, instead putting aside various items and things and setting it beside him. When he was finished, he picked it all up and handed it to Keroro. "Do what you like with that, Seargent. I understand you liked the gifts I brought last time?"

"They were great! Except for the fact that they came to life and nearly ate us and stuff, Kero, Kero!" Keroro added. He happily grabbed them from Garuru and bowed appreciatively. "Thank you!" He then turned heel and ran inside the house eagerly, holding up the goodies over his head.

"Here," Garuru tossed a thin object at Giroro, and in response his brother caught it.

Giroro quickly threw it at the ground, however, learning his lesson far too many times of his brother's habit to pitching bombs into his hands.

"Didn't dad ever teach you manners-?"

"What _is _that?"

"A fishing pole," Garuru huffed. "We talked about going fishing, remember?"

"Fishing?" Giroro repeated. He glanced suspiciously at the thin stick, its wire sticking out in the grass. "…_Fishing_?"

"Yes."

"…No… action… no fighting… no guns, no weapons?"

"Yes."

"_Just _fishing?"

"Just fishing."

Giroro snorted. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't." Garuru picked up his own long, dark red fishing pole and tilted it, resting it against his shoulder. "I'mgoing fishing."

Giroro dissolved the gun in his fingers and took the purple fishing pole, his gaze unbelieving. "You _can't _be-"

But his older brother was already walking off, the long stick and small box in hand.

_If Head Quarters ever saw bro and me_ fishing_…. _He smiled dryly, tightened his grip on the rod, and trailed after him.

* * *

"Pururu~!" Keroro sang joyously. "Look what we-!"

The package was torn open, and Pururu stared blankly at what was inside it.

"What's wrong?"

"This." Pururu turned the contents of the box toward him.

"Another arranged marriage photo?" Keroro blinked at it. "Didn't you tell them you weren't interested?"

Pururu sighed, resting her cheek on her hand. "Yes, but I suppose they wanted to try this again. Not that I would mind, but I don't want the same situation to happen again, with Bariri."

Keroro nodded agreeably before he looked down at the cover. "Who is it anyway?"

"I don't know." Pururu shrugged. "I haven't even looked at the picture."

"May I?"

"Oh, of course."

Keroro set his own treats down and promptly picked up the folder. When he opened it, his face turned considerably paler, and his eyes stretched wide with alarm. His mouth fell, absolutely terrified.

"What? Who is it, Keroro?" Pururu craned her neck to see the photo.

And standing with the proud stance of the powerful leader he was, saluting to the cameraman, was Lieutenant Garuru, eyes fixed and staring.

"…Holey shoes."

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**I am only assuming, of course, that's how "arranged marriages" work; that a matchmaker looks over the couple's preferences, consider them complimentary, and then pair them together, without either of them knowing, only sending them each other's photos in the mail later so that they can meet each other eventually. Again, only an assumption! Please excuse me if I'm wrong.  
And don't worry; I have the weirdest habit of always leaving my first chapter short. The next one will be much, much longer. **


End file.
